eallafinearrivamammafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Blog di Barney: Barney's Mail "Sack"
Questo è il nono post del Blog di Barney, scritto dal personaggio principale di ''How I Met Your Mother'' Barney Stinson. E' stato estratto dagli archivi della CBS qui. Questo post è in risposta all'episodio ''Matchmaker''. E' disponibile anche in italiano. Barney's Mail "Sack" Monday, November 7, 2005, 3:36pm I get emails like the following time and time again. This is for all you single girls, so pay attention: Dear Barney: I’ve done the bar thing. I’ve done the fix-ups. I get plenty of guys but I can’t find the guy worth having. You meet tons of girls… where do guys like you go to find them? Ripe for the Picking Dearest Ripe: Obviously you already have my email address, barneystinson@yahoo.com, but perhaps you are too intimidated by my masculinity and/or celebrity blogger status to just come out and ask for what you truly want. No matter. I actually prefer not to date my readers – I just can't stand being put on a pedestal – but I am willing to set you up with a good friend of mine, Jack Package. Jack, like you, is looking for love... the big lug is such a romantic that I actually caught him filling out an application for that matchmaking service, Love Solutions. I talked him out of it, explaining to him that matchmakers are shameless snake-oil saleswitches who prey upon the vulnerable. But I think his application is a real window into his soul. If Jack speaks to something deep within you, please email pictures (front and profile) to barneystinson@yahoo.com, and I’ll pass them along. Oh, and know that Jack is frequently and suddenly called out of the country by the Peace Corps, UNICEF, Doctors Without Borders, et cetera, all of which rely on his tireless efforts, so don’t take it personally if he doesn’t return calls or mysteriously vanishes. Take heart: Love will find a way. Barney out. And this is for all you guys: Dear Barney, You are an awesome example to lovelorn men of all ages. Sadly, I am not awesome like you, and thus need your advice. I like a co-worker, and get along really well with her socially. However, I lack romantic experience, and thus have qualms about asking her out on a date. I am worried that if I do so and she says no, then it will be really awkward around the office. How does a bad-ass stud like yourself deal with situations such as this? Thanks! Worried in the Workplace P.S. I already have a suit. Dear Worried: Thank God you wrote me because you were definitely about to screw this one up something royal. Everything about your email (with the possible exception of suit ownership) suggests your entire approach to chicks is nothing short of disastrous, condemning you to a love-life full of dry-action spooning beneath the flickering lights of Notting Hill or some other such crap. Given your "I am not awesome" mindset, it's easy to see why you "lack romantic experience" -- anyone as consistently wrong as yourself has a better shot at getting laid by accident* than through his own laborious, Ted-headed designs. Fear not, Worried, there is an answer, but enlightenment requires a long and dangerous journey deep within your nested incorrectitude. One of us may die. The problem is you're not thinking like a man. You're concerned if you ask out your co-worker and she says no, it will be awkward around the office. Correct. But if you ask her out and she says yes, after which you nail her and never call her again, will that not be equally or even more awkward? I take it by your silence that you had not even considered this scenario, proving you were erroneously anticipating a pedestrian office romance rather than an evening of lustful play atop the copier or other appropriate office equipment (Varsity challenge? Try the water cooler.). This is flawed thinking, my friend, for an office romance that lasts longer than a rousing game of squash, while fraught with peril for all, is most likely lethal for a man of your limited "romantic experience." Advice? Go forth and score no fewer than six hundred biscuits without looking back. Can one of the biscuits be this co-worker of yours? Of course, but first you must either A) get her fired or B) quit your job. Then the only awkwardness you'll face will be listing "PLAYER" under "Reason for leaving" on your resume. Godspeed. * Please email stories of accidental layage to barneystinson@yahoo.com Il "sacco" di e-Mail di Barney Lunedì 7 Novembre 2005, 15:36 Ricevo spesso email come quella seguente. Questa è per tutte le ragazze single, quindi attenzione: Caro Barney: Rimorchio spesso nei bar. Molto spesso. Sono piena di ragazzi, ma non ho il ragazzo che perfetto, quello che vale la pena avere. Tu che conosci un sacco di ragazze...i ragazzi come te dove vanno a rimorchiare? Troppo matura per il raccolto Carissima matura: Di sicuro hai già il mio indirizzo email, barneystinson@yahoo.com, ma forse sei troppo intimidita dalla mia mascolinità e/o dalla mia celebrità come blogger per domandare davvero ciò che vuoi. Ma non importa. In realtà preferisco non uscire con le mie lettrici – perché proprio non mi piace essere messo sul piedistallo – ma voglio mettere una buona parola con un mio amico, Jack Paccoregalo. Jack, sta cercando, proprio come te, l'amore... questo ragazzo in realtà è un romanticone che ho conosciuto compilando il questionario di un'agenzia per cuori solitari, la Love Solutions. Io l'ho dissuaso dal farlo, spiegandogli che le agenzie per cuori solitari sono solo delle sfacciate streghe assatanate di soldi che depredano i più deboli. Credo che il suo questionario parli per lui. Se Jack ti sembra avere i requisiti per diventare il tuo principe azzurro, per favore invia una tua foto fronte/retro a barneystinson@yahoo.com, e io gliela inoltrerò. Oh, sappi anche che Jack viene chiamato spesso a fare missioni all'estero dai Corpi di Pace, dall'UNICEF, Medici Senza Frontiere, eccetera, quindi non prenderla a male se non risponderà alle tue chiamate o se sparirà misteriosamente. Fatti coraggio: l'amore troverà un modo. Barney esce. E questo è per tutti voi, ragazzi: Caro Barney, Tu sei un esempio eccezionale per tutti gli uomini in felici in amore, di tutte le età. Purtroppo io non sono fantastico come te, e quindi ho bisogno di un consiglio. Mi piace una mia collega, e vado molto d'accordo con lei. Tuttavia, romanticamente sono un disastro e quindi non ho il coraggio di chiederle di uscire. In più ho paura del fatto che se le chiedo di uscire e lei dice di no, le cose in ufficio diventeranno imbarazzanti. Un gradasso come te come gestisce una situazione del genere? Grazie! Preoccupato Sul Posto di Lavoro P.S. Sì, ho già un vestito.. Caro Preoccupato: Grazie a Dio mi hai scritto, perché sicuramente avresti rovinato tutto. La tua email (con la ovvia eccezione del fatto che possiedi un vestito) suggerisce che sei un incapace nel rimorchiare e che probabilmente passerai la vita in solitudine guardando Notting Hill o altre stronzate simili. Dato che pensi di "non essere fantastico", è facile intuire perché "romanticamente sei un disastro" -- qualcuno come te ha più possibilità di finire a fare sesso per sbaglio* che dopo i suoi tanti piani a "mo' di Ted". Non temere mio caro Preoccupato, c'è una soluzione, ma richiede un lungo e profondo viaggio nel tuo subconscio. Uno di noi potrebbe anche non farcela. Il problema è che tu non pensi come un uomo. Ti interessa solo che se la tua collega ti rifiuterà, in ufficio le cose saranno imbarazzanti. Ed è vero. Ma se tu le chiedessi di uscire, lei dicesse di sì, e dopo aver consumato tu non la chiamassi più, la cosa non sarebbe altrettanto imbarazzante? Dal tuo silenzio capisco che probabilmente non hai preso in considerazione questa possibilità, e ciò dimostra che ti preoccupi di più di una storia d'amore da ufficio che di passare una sera giocando a giochi peccaminosi sulla fotocopiatrice o in altri oggetti usabili in ufficio (Una sfida impossibile? Prova il refrigeratore d'acqua.). E' questo il pensiero sbagliato, amico mio, di una storia d'amore che dura più che una sera di gioco a Squash, e che è anche molto più pericoloso per uno come te che non ha esperienze romantiche. Un consiglio? Vai e "mangia" almeno 600 biscotti senza pentirti. Uno di questi 600 biscotti può essere la tua collega di lavoro? Certo ma prima dovresti A) essere licenziato o B) lasciare il lavoro. Dopodiché l'unico imbarazzo che dovrai affrontare sarà scrivere il suo nome nel tuo curriculum di conquiste. * Si prega di inviare le vostre richieste di aiuto a barneystinson@yahoo.com Note e Curiosità *Jack Paccoregalo ("Jack Package" nella versione americana) è l'alias che Barney ha usato alla Love Solutions, l'agenzia per cuori solitari in cui lui Ted sono andati nell'episodio ''Matchmaker''. *Barney usa la scusa dei Corpi di Pace per lasciare una sua ragazza in ''Drumroll, Please''.